Fruit Bowl
Fruit Bowl is Melanie's upcoming fourth album. It will be released in 2024, with a 44 minute short movie (just like her 2nd and 3rd albums). Tracklisting The full tracklist is yet to be revealed. # Carrots # The Eggplant # Peach Problems # Broccoli # Rhubarb # Strawberry # Ba-Banana # N/A # N/A # N/A # N/A # N/A # N/A # What Is Your Favourite Fruit? Deluxe # N/A # N/A # N/A # What's In The Basket? Limited Deluxe Edition # I Scream ft. Snow Tha Product # N/A # N/A Limited EP Edition # Mrs. Potato Head # Orange Juice Singles * Rhubarb * N/A Promotional Singles * Strawberry * N/A Cut Songs * An Act Of Kindness * 99 Cent Store * Strawberry Fields Forever * Fruit Punch * The Guacamole Song * I Scream ft. Snow Tha Product - in the standard and deluxe editions only. I Scream was cut when Melanie changed the name of the album and decided to use fruits to convey her message instead of regular songs. Although, I Scream was added to a limited special edition of the album. Melanie decided to replace Strawberry Fields Forever with Strawberry at the last second, as she wanted no covered songs on this album. Fruit Punch was scrapped because Melanie wanted only original names for her songs, and Fruit Punch had already been taken for a song. Melanie also decided that Fruit Punch didn't go with the theme of her album. Trivia * The film that will come out with the album is Melanie's shortest movie so far. * The album was originally titled Really Inside which was revealed by Melanie in a tweet, but she has since posted another tweet about deciding to change the name. * What Is Your Favourite Fruit? is the shortest song on the standard edition of Fruit Bowl. It is 1 minute and 4 seconds long. * Melanie was deciding whether to scrap this album. * Melanie made a joke on a tweet about Mrs. Potato Head being on the album, and some thought it was real. That tweet has since been deleted. * 'What Is Your Favourite Fruit?' was debated on whether to call it 'Outro'. ** What's In The Basket? was also discussed on the name 'Outro'. * One of Melanie's friends posted a picture on Twitter of the tracklist, but a book was covering tracks 8 to 13, and 14 was just visible. ** Track 8's first letter was visible (the letter 'L'), and when a fan asked about it, Melanie's friend replied with the track title, in a comment that has since been deleted, along with the tweet. * Although the album title is named 'Fruit Bowl', there are vegetables in the tracklist. When asked about it, Melanie replied that vegetables are similar to fruits and the whole album was about acceptance and someone's personality, instead of what they look like. * Funnily enough, Melanie hates vegetables, yet some songs on the album have vegetable titles. Gallery __FORCETOC__ Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez